Realidades Imaginarias
by Adelis Malfoy
Summary: Luna Lovegood cree en lo increible y le demostrara a cualqier costo al esceptico Draco Malfoy que no solo lo que puedes ver es lo que realmente existe que hay mas en que creer!


Este one sot inspirado en mis dos personajes favoritos de la gran saga de libros de la gran JK Rowling, Luna y Draco. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo!!

**Realidades Imaginarias**

Vaya día aquel, había comenzado mal y parece que terminaría fatal. Pensaba un joven rubio con cara muy malhumorada mientras tomaba el trapo que tenía en su mano hace solo unos minutos atrás y lo lanzaba al suelo molesto. No pensaba seguir limpiando aquella aula mugrienta, y menos aun por causa de aquella chiflada.

No pienso hacer nada.- dijo mientras se dejaba caer con los brazos cruzados en una butaca ubicada a su lado. Esto causó que del mobiliario saliera una gran cantidad de polvo que lo hizo volver a ponerse de pies rápidamente para no morir asfixiado por la suciedad.

¿Pero por qué? Esto es una aventura.- dijo una joven rubia que en ese instante estaba ubicada muy cerca sobre un pequeño banco de madera limpiando con énfasis una estantería de gran tamaño.

Draco Malfoy la contempló un momento con una ceja enarcada, mucho mas enarcada de lo que normalmente lo hacía y eso era mucho decir. En realidad aquella joven estaba totalmente chiflada, quien podía encontrar divertido limpiar un aula con cientos de cajas llenas de papeles mas viejos que la creación humana y estanterías que si las limpiabas mas de lo que se debía se desasearían en un segundo. Aunque el aspecto de la rubia no ayudaba para nada a pensar que estuviera cuerda, vestía una botas negras de sacar nieve a pesar de ser primavera, una falda floreada con bastantes colores vivos, una camisa de manga a los codos de color verde botella, un pañuelo de el mismo color de la camisa cubriendo dos trenzas rubias y unos aretes de rábano que solo ella se atrevería a ponerse.

Me puedes explicar que encuentras de emocionante a estar aquí castigados, y para completar por tu culpa.- le dijo el rubio, en el tono mas grosero que poseía, amabilidad no era algo que lo caracterizara.

Es interesante, por que así podemos descubrir los secretos de Hogwarts y quizás hasta descubramos información acerca de los Plopies, mira que vivieron hace mas de 70 años en el bosque pena que lo Monsis los hayan eliminado para ganar el dominio de las raíces del sauce boxeador ¿verdad?- le dijo la chica con evidente emoción en su voz ante el relato. El rubio no pudo evitar mirarla por un momento y luego estalló en carcajadas. La chica miró al chico sin encontrarle la gracia a lo que acababa de decir, en ese momento captó que el chico le estaba echando la culpa de lo sucedido y volvió a hablar.- Además Malfoy no fue mi culpa el que me asustaras por que dijeras que había un grupo de Spikers tras de mi volando.- dijo ella mirando al rubio que aun se reía.

Lunática corriste por todo el colegio gritando que te chuparían el cerebro y como si eso fuera poco entraste al aula de McGonagal a decirle que te ayudara que era de vida o muerte, arruinando su clase de ese día.- dijo aun entre risas burlonas acordándose de el suceso- Además ni siquiera sabía que eran esas cosas, solo te había escuchado nombrarlas durante el desayuno y me pareció tan estúpido que no creí que realmente creyeras ese tipo de idioteces lunática..- agregó.

Pues si no sabías que los Spikers eran tan peligrosos no debiste mencionarlos, casi muero de un infarto- dijo ella volviendo a tomar el trapo que ya estaba totalmente mugriento, al contrario de el del rubio que estaba aun como nuevo.

Lovegood esa es la ridiculez mas grande que eh escuchado, de veras que realmente lo que tienes en ese cerebro son puras babosadas, no sé ni como fuiste seleccionada para Ravenclaw, es mas no sé ni como te aceptaron en Hogwarts deberías estar en San Mungo- dijo ya sin risa y algo exasperado Draco.

Vamos a ver Malfoy, ¿quien te dice a ti que los Spikers no existen?- le preguntó ella mientras bajaba de el banco y enfocaba con sus ojos azules al rubio Sly que en ese momento la miraba despectivamente.

La lógica Lovegood, algo que obviamente tu no había oído hablar de esas criaturas hasta que esta mañana las mencionaste. Siempre estas hablando de criaturas sin sentido Lovegood.- le dijo él enfocando su penetrantes ojos grises en la chica que lo miraba analíticamente.

Ósea que me quieres decir que no tienes ninguna prueba de que no existan.- le dijo calmadamente ella mientras daba unos pasos con su mano en la barbilla.

¿Pero acaso tu lo tienes de que existan?- le preguntó sintiéndose frustrado de que aquella chica fuera una loca sin remedio y que ni siquiera se inmutara ante sus insultos.

No.- se limitó a contestar ella sin voltear a mirarlo.

Pues creo que nada más con eso. – le dijo él sintiéndose triunfante y mirándola con cara de superioridad.

Luna lo miró un momento. No entendía como podía haber personas como Malfoy, tan incrédulas, tan poco mágicas aunque decirlo así sonara irónico, una completa paradoja. Ella estaba segura que existían una gran cantidad de criaturas no descubiertas por el ser humano y otras que solo un ojo muy sensible eran capaz de verlas. No estaba loca como todos decían, era solo una chica diferente que no creía en lo que una masa humana le querían hacer creer, iba mas allá de eso y así se lo demostraría a aquel joven incrédulo de porte elegante que estaba frente a ella. Haría cualquier cosa pero Draco Malfoy saldría de el aula esa tarde creyendo en lo increíble.

¡Ah! Bueno entonces me quieres decir que si no lo vez no existe ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella mirándolo nuevamente.

Si.- le respondió sin quitar su cara victoriosa.

Vamos a hacer un trato Malfoy, si te pruebo que las cosas que no puedes ver existen tu terminas de limpiar el aula, si no logro probarlo yo la limpio y tu te puedes ir hacer lo que quieras que tengas que hacer. ¿Qué te parece ese trato?- le preguntó la rubia mientras le sonreía.

Por Merlín ¿Me estas hablando en serio?- le preguntó incrédulo, no sabía como la chica hacía un trato de aquella índole sabiendo que perdería, aunque siendo tan chiflada que más se podría esperar de ella.

Seguro que es en serio ¿aceptas?- le preguntó ella extendiéndole la mano.

El rubio miró por un momento la mano de la chica como si estuviera infectada de microbios, pero pensó que si ganaba esa apuesta, que era seguro que lo haría, sería los únicos microbrios que tendría que tocar. Si todo pintaba como lo hacía en menos de una hora estaría en la sala común de Slytherin dándole órdenes a sus demás compañeros, haciendo el papel del digno príncipe que era. Luego de pensar todo eso en una micronesima de segundo estrechó la mano de la Ravenclaw.

Bueno empezaré con un argumento muy sencillo, ¿Para los muggles que es la magia?- le preguntó Luna al rubio.

No lo sé.- le contestó Draco mirándola con cara de incomprensión al punto de la chica.

Muy sencillo, para ellos es un mito, algo totalmente ilógico e irracional lo cuál no cabe en sus mentes que pueda realmente existir ¿Y ahora te pregunto yo a ti, la magia existe?- le cuestionó.

Espera pero el punto que estas trayendo es inválido pues los muggles son gente inferior a los magos, además ellos no saben de la existencia de la magia. Nosotros si sabemos de ella y conocemos todas las posibles criaturas, mágicas y no mágicas que existen eso no es buen punto a tu favor Lovegood.- le debatió el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa a flor de labios. Ella no cambió su gesto tranquilo.

Malfoy los muggle no son inferiores son solo personas que desconocen, pero bueno no entraremos en ese tema en el cuál estamos en desacuerdo.- le contestó la chica evitando discutir con él. – Sabes creo que por medio de palabras esto será difícil, lo haremos de otra manera.- dijo la chica mientras llevaba sus manos al pañuelo que tenía puesto sobre la cabeza y se lo desataba.

¿Qué haces lunática?- le preguntó sorprendido el rubio mientras la veía hacerle raros dobleces al pañuelo.

Bueno Malfoy quedamos en que te demostraría que lo que no podías ver existía así que esto es un manera, ahora necesito que te inclines un poco.- le dijo ella mirando como él la miraba con cara muy desconfiada. – oye es un trato el que hicimos y el cual si ganas saldrás muy bien, al menos deja que haga lo que tengo que hacer.- le aseguró ella sin quitar de sus labios una sonrisa.

Draco pensaba que todo aquello era algo estúpido, ella nunca podría demostrar nada y él estaba allí perdiendo su tiempo. Aunque luego lo pensó mejor y tenía que limpiar el aula,

Por que de no hacerlo los castigarían de nuevo y si ganaba aquella apuesta no tendría que hacerlo.

Mas vale que esto no sea otras de tus locuras.- le dijo mientras se inclinaba aunque conociéndola seguramente lo sería, la chica llegó hacia donde estaba él dando dos pequeños saltos. El rubio sintió como ella le cubría los ojos con aquel pañuelo.- ¿pero que haces?- le volvió a preguntar, era una interrogante que había formulado muchas veces esa tarde gracias a las extrañas cosas que hacía la Ravenclaw.

Demostrándote, ya veras, confía en mí.- le dijo ella guiándolo hasta el pequeño banco de madera donde momentos antes ella había estado parada.

Ese es el problema, no confío en nadie y mucho menos voy a confiar en una loca que imagina cosa como lo eres tu Lovegood.- le dijo de mala manera él mientras se sentaba obligado en el banquillo.

Pues por una vez en tu vida vas a tener que confiar si quieres creer.- le contestó ella parándose justo enfrente de él a la vez que escuchaba un bufido y unas cuantas maldiciones provenientes de la boca de el rubio.

Por un momento hubo un gran silencio en el lugar, cosa que preocupó al rubio pues temía que podía estar planeando la rubia. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pañuelo escuchó una voz muy cerca de su oído.

¿Malfoy, puedes decirme como son las palabras?- escuchó como la voz de la joven Ravenclaw le decía muy cerca de su oído en un susurro.

¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

¿Qué si puedes decirme como son las palabras?¿Cómo lucen las palabras que te estoy diciendo justo ahora?- volvió a preguntar en un susurró.

No, no podría decirte como lucen.- le contestó un poco desconcertado.

¿Y como sabes que existen?- le preguntó ella.

Pues por que puedo escucharlas.- se limitó a responder en tono de es obvio.

La chica hizo silencio un segundo. Luego Malfoy sintió como ella soplaba suavemente su oído. El chico dio un brinco por lo inesperado de la acción.

¿Por qué saltaste?- le preguntó ella.

Pues por que me soplaste el oído. – le respondió con brusquedad mientras se llevaba la mano a este.

¿Y como sabes eso si no puedes ver lo que hago?- le cuestionó ella.

Pues por que lo sentí.- contestó el rubio mientras se rascaba la oreja levemente.

Volvió la calma por unos segundos, hasta que el chico sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, al llevarse las manos hacia ellas se encontró con que las de las rubia estaban casi al borde de tocar su cara, haciendo el movimiento de él que se unieran. La chica no retiró las manos de el rostro de el chico e increíblemente el no hizo gesto de alejarlas tampoco.

Tienes las manos muy calientes Lovegood.- le dijo el rubio, pero si hacer ningún movimiento.

Luna sonrió, aquello estaba dando resultado.

¿Por qué subiste tus manos a tus mejillas?- le preguntó ella.

Por que sentí un leve calor- el rubio aun estaba confundido, no entendía nada.

¿Me puedes decir cual es el físico del calor? ¿Cómo luce exactamente?- la rubia avanzaba con sus preguntas.

No, Lovegood, nadie te puede decir eso.- le respondió un poco alterado ante las preguntas sin sentido de la chica.

¿Por qué nadie me puede responder eso?- volvió a atacar ella.

Pues por que nunca nadie ha visto el calor, el calor es solo algo que se percibe que no se ve.- le respondió mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y se desamarraba el pañuelo. Al hacerlo se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a Luna muy cerca de él sonriéndole con una sonrisa que pareciera victoriosa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la rubia no era tan fea como pensaba. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, la piel casi perfecta sin ninguna imperfección y un color porcelanico increíblemente delicado. El rubio sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, no podía pensar esas cosas de Luna Lovegood.

Lo vez Malfoy, te acabo de demostrar que las cosas que no vemos existen.- le dijo ella mientras retrocedía dándole espacio para que el chico pudiera ponerse de pies.

Pero Lovegood eso no cuenta, por que...por que... son cosas que puedes percibir con uno de tus cinco sentido.- le dijo el chico sintiéndose levemente derrotado cosa a la cual no estaba dispuesto, acababa de descubrir por que aquella chica había caído en Ravenclaw a pesar de parecer desquiciada.

¿Aun no crees? Bueno pues creo que tendré que ser un poco mas drástica.- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al chico y sin decir nada soltó una bofetada sobre su mejilla.

¡¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Lovegood?!!- preguntó molesto Draco sosteniendo su mejilla con la mano derecha y con la izquierda agarró por el brazo a Luna que lo miraba como si no hubiese sido nada.

¿Qué sientes?- le preguntó ella sin tratar de soltarse del rubio quien la miraba furico.

¿Qué crees que siento si me abofeteaste? me arde la mejilla.- dijo mirándola muy mal.

No, no me refiero físico ¿Qué sientes?- volvió a cuestionar.

Ganas de lanzarte un cruccio tal vez.- dijo amenazadoramente Draco.

Furia, ira, enojo molestia, te diría que todo combinado.- le aseguró la chica.- ¿Qué me dices ahora?- En ese momento la chica se zafó de la mano del rubio, posó sus dos manos en sus mejillas y en un segundo acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos dos y acercó sus labios a los de él.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su primera impresión fue tratar de alejar a la chica, aunque cuando se disponía hacerlo algo en él no lo dejó. Hizo todo lo contrario le devolvió el beso a la chica, a la chica que consideraba loca, a la chica que consideraba desquiciada, a la chica a la cual en ningún momento hubiese besado e increíblemente allí estaba devolviéndole un beso del cual no había razón aparente para que se le estuviera otorgando. Sentía los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos y lo besaban tiernamente. La rubia en un segundo separó los labios del chico. Y lo miró a los ojos. Él hizo lo mismo se limitó a mirarla esperando una explicación a todo aquello. En otro momento hubiese enviado maldiciones y le hubiese insultado pero no pudo algo no se lo permitía. Quizás había sido que contra todo pronostico aquel beso le había gustado.

Vez Malfoy no todo lo que no puedes ver o percibir con uno de tus cinco sentidos es sinónimo de que no existe. Lo que sea que te haya hecho sentir ese beso no lo puedes tocar, o degustar, o oír, o oler, ni verlo. Lo que sentiste con la bofetada tampoco. No puedes tocar el miedo, el amor, el odio, la sensualidad, la ira, la confusión, la paz son intangibles, intocables, pero sabes que existen. ¿Por qué lo sabes? Sencillo, por que son cosas que cada día de nuestras vidas sentimos pero no vemos. Así que igual que un sentimiento, estoy segura que existen criaturas que nuestros sentidos no perciben pero que seguramente están ahí y que solo personas sensibles a ellas pueden percibirlas. Así que Malfoy espero que de ahora en adelante no seas tan incrédulo, creer es cuestión de perspectiva y percepción dos palabras claves en la supervivencia. Quizás no sea lo más lógico pero no quita que sea real y la realidad es relativa.- le dijo la chica luego acercó su cara y depositó un beso en la mejilla de el rubio.- piensa en lo aprendido mientras terminas de limpiar el aula, ¡Que pases una linda tarde Malfoy!.- fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica, luego dio una vuelta, tomó sus cosas que reposaban en una silla, se colocó su varita tras su oreja, tomó sus libros y salió de el aula.

El rubio estaba en un estado que se podría describir como casi cata tónico. No creía que todo aquello hubiese sido posible, ni en sus sueños más locos y desquiciados se hubiese podido imaginar que Luna Lovegood le ganaría una apuesta y de la manera más pura y real. Él miraba la puerta por donde segundos antes había salido la rubia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujara en sus labios, por un momento le pareció escuchar un leve sonido de aleteo resonar en su oído izquierdo, por instinto miró, pero no vio nada. No pudo evitar pensar un momento en lo que acababa de aprender de la rubia Ravenclaw. Quizás no estamos solos pensó, luego con este pensamiento sacó su varita que gracias a Merlín no le habían quitado, mejor era asear todo el lugar antes de que viniera alguien, o peor aun antes de que algunas de aquellas raras y ya no tan locas ideas que le había enseñado Luna Lovegood terminaran desquiciándolo.

Esa noche en la hora de la cena se encontraban los Gryffindor caminando hacia el gran comedor. Cuando vieron a Luna Lovegood que venía caminando distraídamente con su aire soñador y su varita tras su oreja. Ginny se acercó a ella.

Hola Luna ¿Cómo te fue en el castigo?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga.

Muy bien.- le contestó ella en aire despreocupado.

¿Ningún problema con Malfoy?- preguntó esta vez Ron.

No, todo excelente, saben creo que fue una tarde de enseñanza.Y la enseñanza se da por cualquier medio ¿no creen?- les preguntó en tono sub real.

Si Luna puede ser.- le dijo Harry no comprendiendo muy bien a su rubia compañera, miró a los demás quienes se limitaron a levantar sus hombros en forma de incomprensión.

Luna Lovegood se sentía realizada esa noche, sentía que había hecho su labor, había hecho creer a alguien totalmente escéptico. Cuando pensó entre todas sus ideas hilvanadas en ese momento encontró un recuerdo en el cual no había pensado, en el beso que le había dado al rubio. Justo en ese instante una idea clara surgió "El fin en ocasiones justifica los medios", ese pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa se le dibujara en sus labios, aunque los medios en muchas ocasiones no eran nada desagradables fue su último pensamiento antes de comenzar a degustar un delicioso pudín de chocolate servido en la cena de esa noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno mis queridísimos lectores espero hayan disfrutado de el one shot que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Va dedicado para todos pero sobre todos a mis lectores de mi otra historia Luna/Draco por que son quienes mueven mis ideas y me motivan a seguir escribiendo día a día. Gracias por el gran apoyo que le han brindado a la historia, por que créanme han sido mi inspiración mi musa para escribir, los espero en mi historia Una inadaptada social un angel de luz ¿Qué soy? Gracias nuevamente de verdad que los quiero mucho. Besos y abrazos.


End file.
